¿Volveré a verte alguna vez?
by Rouss7
Summary: Sara, una chica normal y corriente de nuestro mundo se encuentra, de repente, en el universo del doctor. ¿Será capaz de hacer frente a todo lo que se le viene encima? ¿Podrá volver alguna vez a casa?


Disclaimer: los personajes de la sèrie de Doctor Who no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la BBC, mi único personaje es Sara.

Nota importante: esta ff la pensé antes de empezar la octava temporada de le série y habiendo visto sólo 4-5 capítulos de Torchwood, por eso seguramente habrá incongruencias, espero que me las perdonéis!

Esta ff es una forma de decirle al doctor todo lo que me hubiera gustado decirle, quizás no compartís mi opinión pero espero que os guste igualmente :)

Esta ff la escribí originalmente en catalán y también está publicada en esta página con el título de "Will I ever see you again?"

**Capítulo 1**

La historia que os voy a explicar tuvo lugar hace mucho tiempo, quizá haya detalles que se me escapen y seguro que me dejaré cosas por explicar; disculpadme, pero la edad no perdona y desde entonces ha pasado de todo. Hay misterios que he conseguido esclarecer pero, por desgracia, hay enigmas que se mantienen ocultos. Diría que era el año 2014, al menos para mí, en aquel momento, lo era. Tenía tan solo 20 años y estudiaba traducción en la universidad. Vivía una vida tranquila, en un pequeño pueblo de Valencia y mis pasiones eran básicamente dos: el cine y las series. Habrá quien diga que eran casi obsesiones, pero que les den.

Era verano, creo recordar, de noche. Conducía hacia casa como siempre cuando, de repente, una fuerte luz blanca apareció delante de mí cegándome. Cerré los ojos instintivamente y pisé el freno. Esperé sentir un golpe o un tirón o algo, pero no sentí nada. Me debía haber quedado dormida o inconsciente, no lo puedo asegurar, este es uno de los enigmas a los cuales no he encontrado respuesta, ni creo que nunca la encuentre. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es abrir los ojos y encontrarme tirada en un suelo lleno de hierba. Había una carretera al lado por donde pasaban muchos coches y podía ver a una distancia considerable una ciudad bastante grande. Era de día, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado y no había ni rastro de mi coche. Y, por si fuera poco, aquel paisaje no estaba ni de lejos, cerca de Valencia. Estaba perdida, sola y no sabía dónde estaba ni qué había pasado. No tenía dinero, sólo el móvil. ¡El móvil! Lo saqué rápidamente del bolsillo…y no había señal, claro que no, eso habría sido demasiado fácil. Como la ciudad aún me quedaba lejos, decidí empezar a andar en su dirección y hacer autoestop.

Me costó bastante menos de lo que me pensaba que parase algún coche y, por suerte, la conductora era una chica que me inspiraba confianza. Empecé a hablarle en valenciano pero la muchacha me miró de forma extraña y me dijo en un inglés que parecía británico que no me entendía. ¡Yo sí que no entendía nada! ¿Qué hacía una inglesa cerca de… cerca de donde fuera, la verdad? Empecé a hablarle en inglés, como sabía que no creería la historia de la luz, le dije que estaba de tour y que el último coche me había dejado tirada.

—Disculpa por esta pregunta tan obvia, pero ¿cuál es la ciudad que tenemos aquí delante?

—Cardiff

— ¡Cardiff! Claro, claro…

— ¿Por cierto, dónde quieres que te deje?

—Pues… ¿Me podrías dejar cerca de la biblioteca pública más grande?

O sea que, efectivamente, no estaba en Valencia. Pero ¿cómo había llegado hasta Gales? ¿Y mi coche? ¿Y por qué era de día si hace nada era de noche? Todo aquello parecía sacado de un capítulo raro de Doctor Who. Dije lo de ir a una biblioteca porque así podría saber a qué día estábamos y descubrir si había pasado algo raro digno de mencionar en los periódicos que de alguna forma explicara lo que me había pasado. La chica me dejó justo delante de la Central Library y me deseó buena suerte en mi viaje; la necesitaría. Entré y pregunté dónde podía consultar los periódicos y me dijeron que directamente en los ordenadores, así que me puse manos a la obra. Encontré un ordenador vacío y la segunda sorpresa del día no se hizo de esperar: estaba en el año 2007.

Aquello era imposible. Me giré y le pregunté al chico de mi lado por la fecha: "perdona, ¿a qué día estamos hoy?" "a 30 de enero" "¿de qué año?" "del 2007" me respondió extrañado, y no me sorprende, no era una pregunta muy normal. Así que el ordenador funcionaba bien, estaba en el 2007, había viajado en el espacio… y en el tiempo. ¿Pero cómo podía ser nada de eso posible? ¿Estaría soñando? ¿Había tenido un accidente y ahora estaba en coma y todo aquello era una creación de mi mente? Decidí continuar indagando por los periódicos y vi un artículo de una revista sensacionalista que hablaba sobre alienígenas y, de repente, se me ocurrió la idea más loca que jamás he tenido. Empecé a buscar noticias de Londres des de las Navidades de 2005 hacia adelante y allí estaba todo: los daleks, los cybermen, una nave con forma de estrella, la nave destruida por un rayo que nadie sabía de dónde procedía… Estaba con los ojos más abiertos que nunca, aquello era completamente imposible. Todo eso era Doctor Who, era exactamente Doctor Who. Estaba segura, estaba en un coma y aquello era una creación de mi mente. O eso pensaba hasta que mi vecino de meso dejó caer una torre de libros sobre mi mano izquierda haciéndome gritar de dolor. No, definitivamente, aquello era real.

"Vale, vamos a pensar las cosas con perspectiva: estoy en un universo paralelo y aquí Doctor Who es real y los dalek y los cybermen y weeping angels y Roser y Donna y Martha… ¿Pero cómo he llegado hasta aquí? ¿Y dónde está mi coche?" Miles de ideas me pasaban por la cabeza y estaba cada vez más nerviosa. Empecé a respirar muy rápido y me di cuenta de que así no iba a ningún sitio. "Sara, venga, piensa, te has visto todas las temporadas de Doctor Who y casi la primera de Torch… ¡Torchwood! Claro, si Doctor Who existe, Jack también". Rápidamente me puse a buscar cómo llegar al Wales Millenium Centre, gracias a Dios que una de mis aficiones era buscar las localizaciones y saber dónde se grababan las series. No me lo pensé dos veces, fui hacia allí y seguí la misma estrategia que Gwen en el primer capítulo. Fui a la pizzería y pedí algo para Torchwood. Me dirigí hacia allá y llame a la puerta. Como ya me esperaba, Ianto me abrió.

—Vengo a ver al capitán Jack Harkness—dije con voz muy segura.

—Lo siento, pero aquí no hay ningún capitán Jack Harkness.

No me podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo. Lo única que me faltaba era que me vinieran con aquellas, ya había visto suficiente como para estar segura de que Jack también existía en aquel universo y era el único que me podía ayudar en aquel momento. O al menos el único fácil de encontrar.

—Mira, creo que no me has entendido, he dicho que vengo a ver al capitán Jack Harkness.

—Ya le he dicho que no hay ningún capitán Jack Harkness—ya estaba, no aguantaba más.

—Mira, Ianto, no me toques las narices, no tienes ni la más remota idea de por todo por lo que he pasado en las últimas horas, sé que hay un capitán Jack Harkness, sé que esto es Torchwood, sé lo que hacéis, sé quién es el doctor, ¡y te he dicho que vengo a ver a Jack!—grité fuera de mí.

Los gritos debían haberlos alertado porque justo en aquel momento se abrió la puerta que había a mi lado y Jack Harkness apareció, Jack Harness en persona, o John Barrowman en mi universo. Aquello era demasiado para ser real. "Ven conmigo", me dijo muy serio. Me llevó hasta las oficinas subterráneas donde todo el mundo me miró raro y continuamos caminando hasta un lugar que parecía su despacho. Él se sentó en una silla detrás de un escritorio mientras yo me quedaba de pie delante de él.

— ¿Quién eres y por qué nos conoces a mí, a Ianto, a Torchwood y al doctor?—yo estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía por dónde empezar así que decidí ir al principio. Hablaba muy rápido, las palabras se me amontonaban y no sabía seguro si Jack lo estaba entendiendo todo.

—A ver, soy Sara, tengo 21 años y soy de Valencia, España. Pero no Valencia de este universo, vengo de otro universo. No sé cómo ha pasado ni por qué, lo único que sé es que hace unas horas estaba en el año 2014, era verano, de noche y volvía a mi casa con el coche y entonces, apareció una fuerte luz y de repente era de día y hacía frío y era enero del 2007 y estaba en Cardiff y los aliens son reales y Doctor Who es real y los dalek y cybermen y tú y el doctor y Torchwood y no entiendo nada de lo que ha pasado y mi familia debe estar preocupada porque debería haber llegado a casa hace horas pero no puedo volver porque es otro universo y… no puedo volver a casa—me quedé callada de repente, mirando al infinito, hasta aquel momento no me había dado cuenta de la imposibilidad de volver, ni tan siquiera el doctor podía viajar entre universos—no… puedo… volver… a casa.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer, las piernas no me aguantaban y caí al suelo llorando, no podía dejar de llorar. ¿Y si no volvía a ver a mi familia? ¿Y si no volvía nunca? ¿Y mis padres? ¿Y mis amigos? ¿Y toda la gente que conocía? Mi vida, todo mi mundo… Jack, al verme en aquel estado, vino en seguida a mi lado, se puso a mi altura y me abrazó.

—Tranquila, lo solucionaremos—se había dado cuenta de que nada de eso era idea mía, que yo sabía tan poco como él de todo lo que me estaba pasando—Has dicho que conoces el doctor, entonces sabrás que él te puede ayudar.

—No, no puede, no puede viajar entre dimensiones, si no, ya habría ido a por…

— ¿A por quién?—preguntó intrigado.

—No te lo puedo decir—de repente me espanté, no me podía ir de la lengua, tenía que vigilar lo que decía.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?—dijo volviendo a desconfiar de mí.

—No lo sé—dije muy bajito. En aquel momento me di cuenta de que sabía cosas de su futuro y, si alguna cosa había aprendido de Doctor Who, era que una vez lees el futuro o lo dices en voz alta, pasará sí o sí; y, por el momento, sería mejor que vigilara—en mi universo todo esto: tu, el doctor, Torchwood, todo, forma parte de una serie, una serie de televisión. En mi universo no hay timelords, ni aliens, ni daleks ni viajes en el tiempo ni organizaciones secretas como ésta. Todo eso forma parte de la ciencia-ficción. Sé todo lo que ha pasado con el doctor y sé cosas que pasarán, pero no sé cómo puede afectar el hecho de que os lo cuente, o sea, que hasta que no encuentre al doctor y lo hable con él, no pienso decir absolutamente nada de lo que sé—dije muy segura de mí misma. Poco a poco me había tranquilizado y había conseguida dejar de llorar.

Jack estaba aún a mi lado, asimilando todo lo que le había dicho. ¿Me creería? Nos estuvimos un rato en aquella posición, en silencio, hasta que finalmente volvió a hablar.

—Te puedes quedar aquí

— ¿Cómo? –pregunté confundida.

—No tienes a donde ir, no es tu universo, no sabemos ni si existes aquí, no tienes dinero ni identificación: nada. Quédate aquí, en Torchwood, podemos improvisar una habitación y te podemos crear una identidad.

— ¿De verdad harías eso por mí?

—Soy incapaz de negarle la ayuda a una chica guapa—dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

—No seas tonto—le dije con una pequeña sonrisa, la primera sincera desde que había tenido el "accidente" con el coche.

—Una pregunta… Si sabes qué le pasará al doctor y qué le ha pasado y sabes sobre Torchwood… Entonces, ¿sabes qué me pasa a mí? ¿Por qué no puedo morir?

—Sí que lo sé—dije muy seria.

—Pero no me lo dirás, ¿verdad?—dijo él con una sonrisa triste.

—Lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento.

— Que profético ha sonado eso ¿Y sabes algo sobre mi futuro?—siguió preguntando.

—Sé muchas cosas sobre ti, pero eso lo tendrás que descubrir por ti mismo.

—Supongo que tienes razón, ¿qué es la vida sin un poco de misterio?—dijo sonriendo otra vez—bueno, ponte de pie que tenemos que pensar dónde poner tu nueva habitación y crearte una nueva identidad.

— ¿Te puedo pedir otra cosa, Jack?

—Dime—respondió sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¿Puedo trabajar con vosotros?

— ¿Cómo?

—Bueno, después de haber visto toda la serie de Doctor Who y parte de Torchwood, puedo decir con bastante seguridad que sé alguna cosa sobre aliens y os podría ser de ayuda. Quiero sentirme útil hasta que descubramos cómo puedo volver a mi universo.

—Es una buena idea, siempre va bien tener a alguien más en el equipo. Ven, te los presentaré.

Los dos volvimos a la sala donde estaban los ordenadores y nos encontramos a todos los miembros del grupo hablando sobre mí.

—Bueno, como veo que tenéis mucho interés en saber más cosas sobre esta chica con mucho genio y un acento gracioso, os haré un resumen: se llama Sara, es de otro universo y no sabemos cómo ha llegado hasta aquí, pero tiene conocimientos de aliens y se quedará con nosotros hasta que consigamos devolverla a su mundo. Sara, estos son Gwen, Owen, Toshiko y creo que a Ianto ya lo conoces.

—Sí, perdona los gritos de antes, estaba un poquitín nerviosa—le dije con una sonrisa tímida.

—Y ahora, si nos disculpáis, tengo que crearle una identidad y buscar dónde ponerle la habitación. Ah, sí, vivirá aquí abajo, no os preocupéis —respondió al ver la cara de sorpresa de todo el mundo

Y así empezó la aventura más grande, extraña e inolvidable de mi vida.


End file.
